Complicated mechanical devices have crevices and recesses that are difficult, if not almost impossible, to clean with ease. Devices that are not properly cleaned and sterilized contribute to the risk of disease transfer from patient to patient following the emergence of certain “prions” that are not killed by normal hospital sterilization and need to be physically removed by washing/rinsing. Although surgical tool handles are known in the field (see PCT/GB2002/02934 to Chana, incorporated herein by reference), those using “J-slot” (bayonet type) interconnect mechanisms can be subject to play at the interconnections. It would be beneficial in the field to have an interconnect mechanism that has the advantages of the existing “J-slot” interconnect mechanisms, but is less subject to play in the connection.